Love Conquers All
by deamondragon
Summary: COMPLETED a BulmaVeggie fic. They love one another but don't know it until Kashya (OC) helps them out a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!! This is my first fic so I hope u enjoy. Please R&R Don't flame too bad. ^___^ Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do own my original character.  
  
Love Conquers All  
  
"Woman get your ass out of bed and make me breakfast!" came the scream of a hungry Vegeta. It was about 5:00 on the morning and Bulma was not ready to start her day. "Vegeta can you just forget your stomach for a few hours and got train with Kashya." Screamed a very tired Bulma. (an- Kashya is Vegeta's training partner and is very strong herself.) "Get your ass out of that fuckin bed and make me breakfast." he screamed again. Vegeta was not about to take no for an answer and he floated up to her balcony. He peaked in and saw Bulma half asleep and wrapped in her sheet. "Damn she looks sexy." he muttered. Little did he know that Kashya just flew in behind him. "How come you don't say that about me." She asked. Vegeta slowly turned around and said, "Holy shit did you just hear what I just said?"Kashya just smirked and said, "I know don't tell anyone you said that or else you'll blow me to a million pieces. By the way what are you doing on Bulma's balcony." He replied, "Well that lazy bitch won't make me breakfast." "Vegeta how many times do I hafta tell you people on Earth don't wake up at this hour. Only a sayain like you and a half-dragon like me are awake at this Earth hour. Quite frankly I find it a waste of time sleeping this long." They floated back down to the ground. "How come you know all of the Earthlings habits already? We haven't even been there that long." Kashya replied, "Well I am more observant than you are and when you are inside consuming 3 times of your body weight in food I actuall figure out how the people on this planet live out their meaningless lives." Vegeta smirked, "Why do you even care? Ya know it's things like that." "that make you weak" Kashya finished. "I know but I don't care anymore. Lets go train." With that they went to the gravity room.  
  
Bulma finally made herself get up at about 6:00. When she noticedthe buzzing of the gravity chamber she muttered, "I guess the took my advice for once." When she got downstairs she heard bangs coming from inside it. "Kashya's probably kickin' his ass for me to." (an-Kashya is much stronger than Vegeta and Goku)  
  
About a half hour later Vegeta and Kashya emerged from the gravity chamber. Vegeta's clothes were completely torn while Kashya looked untouched. "Hey" she exclaimed "that session fuckin sucked. Get your skinny ass back here." Vegeta replied "I'll kick your ass after I eat. Hopefully the bitch is awake." He walked into the capsule corp.  
  
Bulma's mother was awake and making Vegeta breakfast. Bulma had already eaten and was working in her lab. Vegeta ploped down in the closest chair and awated his breakfast. Once it was ready he consumed a month's supply of food in about ten minutes. When he was finished he flung the door open and slammed into Yamcha and sent him flying. "Get out of my way you baka" Vegeta screamed as Yamcha scrambled to his feet. Yamcha walked slowly to the door keeping his eyes on Vegeta. (an-Yamcha is scared shitless of Vegeta) As Yamcha was getting inside the door Vegeta turned on his heels and sought out Kashya.  
  
When Yamcha stepped inside he greeted Bulma's mom and went down to the lab. He put his arms around Bulma and said "Hey baby" as he kissed her on the cheek. Bulma jumped up and yelled "Don't 'hey baby' me." And stormed out of the lab. "What did I do now" he asked. Bulma exclaimed "Friday where the hell were you. No wait don't tell me. You were at a strip joint again." When she started up the stairs Yamcha grabbed her by the arm. "Please baby let me explain." ".No. I've given you enough chances Yamcha we are officially over." With that she went upstairs into her room where she buried her face in her pillow and cried. "She'll come back" he muttered"she always does." Little did he know that Kashya was standing right behind him and when he turned to walk out he crashed into her and fell to the floor. "Seems like your always in the wrong place at the wrong time huh Yamcha" she said to him. "Yea whatever" he muttered and started towards the door. "Oh and Yamcha." Kashya said ". she seemed sincere that time. She's not coming back." With that she went up the stairs and yamcha stormed out of the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do own my original character.  
  
Bulma finally got over the breakup with Yamcha after about a week. Besides that weekend her parents were going to a convention and she would have the house nearly to herself for a whole month. Occasionally Vegeta and Kashya would get on her nerves but they would probably be in the gravity chamber most of the time.  
  
"Remember to set the alarm and don't open the door for someone you don't know." "I know I know mom. I'll be fine. Remember if I get into trouble Kashya and Vegeta are right outside." With a reassuring smile Bulma's mom gave her a hug and ran out the door to the waiting car. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs waved goodbye as they sped off. "Finally" Bulma said, "I'd thought they'd never leave."  
  
Bulma just sat on the couch when there was a loud BOOM. She jumped up and ran outside to find the gravity machine in a billion pieces. She saw Kashya not to far away jump up from where she was thrown and frantically limp over towards the rubble. Bulma finally realized what was going on and also ran over to the rubble. "Please let him be alive. Please let him be alive." She kept repeating to herself. Kashya had already moved majority of the pieces off of Vegeta and by the looks of him he was almost dead. After batting away the rest of the pieces on top of him with her tail a book appeared in her hand. When it opened it floated in front of her she said a spell in an unknown language and then there was a flash of light. Bulma was blinded by the brightness and when she was finally able to look Kashya was going towards her at a fast pace. "Don't just stand there" Kashya yelled "Go get a regen tank ready." In her arms was an unconscious Vegeta.  
  
Within a matter of seconds Vegeta was healing in the tank and Kashya was tending to her own wounds. "What happened in there?" Bulma asked. Kashya replied "He was being an ass and let loose a powerful energy ball and when I deflected it, it went into the controls and the next thing I knew I smashed into 3 trees skidded on the ground and smashed into a brick wall. When I didn't see Vegeta around I knew he was under the rubble. Quite frankly I think he deserved what he got." Bulma was shocked. She'd never thought Kashya would say that kind of a thing even if it was about Vegeta.  
  
A few hours later Vegeta was taken out of the regen tank and put in his room. To Kashya's surprise Bulma stayed with him the whole time. 'Maybe it's the thing humans call love' she thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks 4 reviewing and the suggestions. Disclaimer: u kno the drill  
  
Bulma had fallen asleep at the desk beside Vegeta's bed when he had awoken. 'Where the hell am I' he thought to himself 'and why is she here'. He couldn't even remember what happened and got up to look for Kashya.  
  
When he couldn't find her he thought 'Why do I need her anyway?' and went to the gravity chamber. He set the chamber to 200 times gravity and began to train but it didn't take long for him to feel sharp pains surge throughout his body. Vegeta fell to his knees in pain then was unconscious on the floor.  
  
Back in the corporation Bulma awoke. She looked at Vegeta's bed and gasped when she saw it empty. This is when she noticed the buzz of the gravity machine. "What the hell is he doing" she asked herself.  
  
Bulma quickly went outside and banged on the chamber door. No answer. She banged even louder. No answer. "Vegeta you get your sorry ass out here this instant" she screamed. Still no answer. "Something must have happened to him in there" she said to herself.  
  
It was then Kashya flew in. Folding up her large wings she walked over to the gravity chamber and made a motion for Bulma to move aside. A powerful fireball formed in her hand and she threw it. When it hit the door of the chamber it shattered open. Bulma quickly jumped up and was about to go into the chamber when she was roughly pushed away. "Hey! What was that for" she asked. Kashya just replied "Well you should thank me cuz if you had went in there the force of the gravity would have killed you". She calmly walked inside and brought out Vegeta and put him inside where he was closely watched so that he wouldn't pull another stunt like that again.  
  
Yea I kno it wuz kinda short. O and if u like Yu-Gi-Oh check out BakuraLover-2008's fic Love At First Sight. She's my sis and I kno you'll love the fic. ^_______^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Sorry it took so long to update AP chem is a killer. Well anyway I don't own DBZ just my original character so don't sue. All you'll get is 25 cents and a pack of gum.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
About a week later Vegeta was back to his old self. He was training harder than ever and was going off on his own more often to meditate. Sometimes he would be gone for days.  
  
Whenever Vegeta went on one of these exploits Bulma would always miss him very much. Even though she hid it well two people noticed. Kashya and Yamcha (an-Yes Yamcha's been stalking her). It was this feeling Yamcha had for Bulma and he wanted her back so bad that it drove him into madness.  
  
One night when Vegeta and Kashya were away Yamcha gave into this madness.  
  
It was about 1:00 in the morning when Bulma awoke and went downstairs for a glass of water. When she turned on the light in the kitchen she screamed. Yamcha was sitting there with a knife in his hand. Before Bulma could get away Yamcha had her in his arms with the knife up to her neck. "Ya know what, I've always loved the way you smell.especially when your afraid." Bulma gulped and kept repeating in her head 'Please don't let this be the end. Kashya, Vegeta anyone come rescue me'.  
  
Little did she or Yamcha know, Kashya wasn't with Vegeta. She had been upstairs and was on her way down to find out what was going on. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Yamcha and let out a tremendous roar. In terror he dropped the knife and turned around, letting Bulma go. "Hello Yamcha" said Kashya in a very angry voice. "Hi." he forced out with a forced smile. Kashya slowly walked over towards Bulma eyes glaring at Yamcha and helped her up. Then she turned to Yamcha. "If you are not at least ten miles away from this property in ten seconds, I'll blast you to the next demension." Yamcha scrambled to the door, tripping on almost everything in the hallway and dashed out into the night. "I'll find a weakness in her and then she'll die" he muttered to himself as he flew off into the night. *******  
  
Back at the house Kashya was trying to comfort Bulma. Once Yamcha was out the door Bulma threw her arms around Kashya and started crying. "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue" she said between sobs. "I thought I was a goner then you showed up. I.I've never seen Yamcha move so fast in his entire life." That remark made Bulma giggle a little.  
  
When she finally calmed down about an hour later, Kashya decided to tell her who really knew she was in danger. "Bulma." she said "if it wasn't for Vegeta, I would not have known you were in danger." Bulma looked stunned, "Vegeta. He sent you. But you must have heard the commotion." Kashya held up her hand. "Yes I didn't think he'd do something like this either but he might have some feeling for you." Bulma blushed "Really" she said. "That's what I think. I even caught him a few weeks ago standing on your balcony peeking into the window. He said 'Damn she looks sexy'. Apparently the prince is looking for a princess and you might be it." Bulma looked a little confused. "Hold up. Lets back up a little. How did he tell you I was in trouble if you were upstairs and didn't hear a thing?" "Well that's easy" Kashya replied. "Ya see when I fall asleep I'm out till the sun rises or something urgent comes to my mind. Vegeta knows this and when he felt something wrong the entered my mind with telekensis and woke me up to check. How he knew you were in danger. I have no idea. Perhaps you should ask him when he returns." With that, Kashya went up the stairs and left Bulma wondering in the dark.  
  
"What will I do if he doesn't love me?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it takes me sooo long to update but I got a shit load of work over spring break. Well you know the drill, I don't own anything incorporated into this story except my original character.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bulma awoke to the buzz of the gravity chamber. "Vegeta's back!" she gleefully said as she quickly got dressed and dashed downstairs. It had been awhile since the conflict with Yamcha and her parents were back. Bulma had decided to keep the conflict a secret from her parents since they thought so highly of him.  
  
Bulma went outside and up to the chamber to knock on the door. She quickly decided against it. 'He'll be mad if I interrupt so I'll just ask him later' she thought to herself. She turned around and started towards the house when the chamber door opened. "What do you want woman" came the voice of Vegeta in the doorway. "Oh I wanted to know if you needed anything" she replied. "No. Now don't interrupt anymore" and he closed the door. "Damn it. I didn't ask him" she said to herself and stormed into the house.  
  
Inside the gravity chamber training intensified but Vegeta had a tough time concentrating. After getting hit for the tenth time with an ice ball Kashya turned off the machine. "What the hell did ya do that for?" Vegeta demanded. "Well." Kashya said, "I've hit you about a thousand times with the same attack and you didn't dodge it once. Apparently your mind is elsewhere. Care to share?" "No I don't 'care to share'. It's none of your business anyway" he stated. "If it's anything about 'woman' I think I can help." Vegeta blushed slightly." A-ha. I knew it. You're in love with her but your ego is in the way." Kashya smirked. She knew she hit the nail on the head. Vegeta turned beat red. "How can you help? You wouldn't know what I'm going through" he said. Kashya replied "I know more than you think. I'll take care of everything. All you hafta do is go to the hill just beyond this gravity chamber at midnight. She'll be there and you can tell her yourself." Kashya then exited the chamber with a big smile on her face.  
  
Kashya went up to her room. She was in there quite some time when she emerged with a cassette tape and a piece of paper. She went down the hall to Bulma's room and made sure she wasn't around when she entered. Kashya set the tape and the piece of paper on Bulma's bed and muttered "Hope this'll work." With that she exited through the balcony doors and jumped to the ground.  
  
About ten minutes later Bulma entered her room and saw the paper and cassette on her bed. "What's this" she said as she picked up the paper and opened it up. It read:  
  
Dearest Bulma,  
  
Listen to the tape I had made and hopefully it will tell you what I cannot. Meet me at the hill just past the gravity chamber at midnight. There I will tell you the feelings I've held inside for so long.  
  
Vegeta  
  
Bulma popped the tape into the player and pressed play. The song that came through the speakers was Girlfriend by *NSYNC featuring Nelly. Tears of joy welled up in Bulma's eyes as the song played. "He does care" she said and she got ready to meet her Prince.  
Remember how I said earlier that I do not own any thing except my original character. Well.this also includes *NSYNC, Nelly and the song Girlfriend. So remember kids don't sue and always R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay to please all those who read this fic I'll post two chapters in one day. K so please R&R. Thanks. ^_____^ o and I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bulma anxiously awaited Vegeta at the meeting place. She was wearing a silk red dress that went down to ankles with two slits that went up to her knees and speckled in the moonlight. Bulma had arrived fifteen minutes early because she couldn't stand waiting in her room staring at the clock. Soon she saw a person coming at her in the distance. It was Vegeta and he was dressed casually. 'Thank god, no spandex' Bulma said to herself.  
  
They just stood there for awhile staring into each other's eyes. Finally they drew each other in close and shared an extremely passionate kiss. When they pulled away, each of them looked stunned. Bulma broke the silence. "The note you left me.it was very sweet. I absolutely loved the tape." Vegeta stood there confused 'I didn't leave a note.Kashya.' "I'd thought you would like it" he said with a smile. They held each other.  
  
"How sweet. The Prince feels compassion for something, but how unlikely it would be her." Came a voice from the shadows. Yamcha came out of his hiding place and walked towards the couple. "So this is what you've left me for huh Bulma. This baka." Vegeta quickly retaliated with a punch but was met with a barrier around Yamcha. "What is this?!" Vegeta exclaimed with surprise. "Do you like it?" Yamcha replied, "I had it placed up by a friend of mine just incase you'd try a stunt like that. In fact I'm sure you know my friend too. My friend is a great help to me. I'm surprised you didn't use their power like this long ago." "I demand to know who your 'friend' is" Vegeta exclaimed. "Don't worry. Their on the way and they will send you and that bitch to the next dimension" Yamcha said with an evil laugh. (an-not as good as Vegeta's) Soon enough there was a rustling in the bushes nearby and a shadowy figure came towards them from the distance.  
Ooh, cliffhanger. I'm sooo evil. Muahahahahahahahaha. So please R&R if u want me to post the next chappie so you all can find out. O and sorry this chapter was sooo short. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy. ^__^ Anyway I've decided to end this within a few chapters but don't worry I'm thinking about a sequel for it. Remember please R&R.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was Kashya.  
  
"So Veggie-head, do you like my new friend?" Yamcha teased. "I figured since you weren't using her, I would borrow her. Besides you already have a woman." He clutched something around his neck then pulled it off. When he did this Kashya fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain. "I knew it" Vegeta said angrily, "your controlling her with that thing you have in your hand." Vegeta charged at Yamcha once again and this time was met by a fireball, delivered by Kashya as she got to her feet. "See Vegeta" Yamcha said, "she obeys my every command, and it is all due to this amulet. I always knew I would be able to kill you and now I will do it with your own partner. Then when I'm done with you I will kill that pathetic bitch cowering behind you." "Why I owta." Vegeta screamed and powered up, but he was different in this power-up. His hair changed from black to yellow and his eyes also changed to a green color. He had become a super sayain.  
  
Yamcha was astonished. So astonished that the amulet dropped from his hand. Before he realized it, Kashya screamed "BASTARD" and kicked him so he went flying. He slammed into about ten trees, skidded on the ground and stopped when he hit the backyard wall. Kashya knocked him unconscious.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked as Kashya picked up the amulet. It glistened in the moonlight and had a dragon pictured on both sides. "This is my weakness." Kashya said. "It is called the Dragoon's Amulet. To the wielder it is a source of power, to the one controlled by it it's a torture device. The person who wears it could make anybody with a connection to a dragon do anything he desires. In Yamcha's case, he would have had me kill the both of you and anyone else giving him problems. Good thing your training paid off at the right time. Congratulations Vegeta, you are a super sayain."  
  
Little did they know, Yamcha had come out of his unconscious state and made his way toward the trio. He was about thirty feet away when he shouted "Come." The amulet ripped out of Kashya's hand and went to his. Kashya screamed in pain as Yamcha walked closer to them. "Kill them" he said to her. Kashya staggered to her feet but fell back to her knees and screamed "NO". "Don't resist me" Yamcha said angrily. "Just watch me" she said back as a huge bolt of lightning came and struck her. Vegeta realized that this attack was to bind her power and give him enough time to destroy the amulet. He ran over to Bulma, kissed her and said "Hide" which she did as he went over to get Yamcha. Yamcha saw him coming and right before Vegeta reached him, he threw the amulet at Kashya. "If I can't kill all of you. I'll just get the one I hate the most" he said hatefully. "KASHYA" Vegeta screamed, but it was too late. The amulet shattered against her chest and her tortured scream echoed through the night. The bolt of lightning that held her back disappeared and she was lifted up into the air as if by some unseen force. The broken shards of the amulet became brighter as her tortured scream became ever louder. The amulet consumed her like Vegeta and Goku consume food. As if they were dragonballs that were just wished upon, the seven shards flew off into the night.  
  
I need feedback!! Here's what you do. Go to the bottom left hand corner of your screen and click on the little box that says submit review and then send one in. Now that's not too hard now is it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my faithful readers!! Well this is gonna be the last chappie of the fic. This means that I'm gonna need feedback. Tell me if I need a sequel. But your gonna have to read the rest of the fic first. So here it goes.  
  
Love Conquers All  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Bulma came out of her hiding place completely shocked. She quickly ran over to Vegeta who had fell to his knees in disbelief after the ordeal. Yamcha had fled after he threw the amulet and was far away by then. Bulma knelt beside Vegeta and put her arms around him. "She was the only one who truly understood me" he said. Bulma hugged him tightly looked into his eyes and said "She died for us. She knew it was the only way Yamcha would leave us alone." She kissed him on the cheek and helped him get up.  
  
When they turned to go back to Capsule Corp, something shined brightly behind them. Vegeta turned around and picked it up. As soon as he did, something else shined behind the bushes. Bulma slowly went up to the bushes and cautiously picked up what was behind them. It was a book with a silver dragon pictured on it. Bulma went to open it but Vegeta stopped her. "Lets wait until we get inside" he said and they went back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Once inside, they placed the items on the kitchen table and sat down. "That looks like a piece to the amulet" Bulma said pointing to the broken shard. "Let's see what this says" Vegeta said as he opened the book. "I know this book" he said. "This is what Kashya would use when someone gets hurt. Although I never understood what she chanted I can clearly understand what is written on these pages." Bulma leaned over and looked at the page in the book. It read:  
  
If you are reading this, I must have been sealed inside the Dragoons Amulet. How I knew of my fate beforehand I can not tell you, but there still may be some hope left for me. Vegeta, Bulma, in about seven years the seven other pieces of the amulet will appear around the world. If you wish you may search for them. Clues to their whereabouts are based upon the seven remaining elements; darkness, fire, lightning, water, wind, earth and non-elemental. Ice goes hand-in-hand with water and since you are reading this you already possess the holy fragment. When you collect them all, piece them together where I was trapped and I will come back. Do not attempt to use the dragonballs because you'll just waste a wish, and use extreme caution when looking for the shards. The closer you get to one of them the more dangerous the surrounding area becomes. With each shard there is an item that will help you battle the monsters on your way out. Do not forget these shards or else nothing will happen when you piece the shards together. I hope you two have a happy life together. I was tired of seeing the two of you miserable. Take as much time as you need to find me, I'm not impatient.  
  
Kashya  
  
Vegeta and Bulma just looked at each other, smiled, shared a passionate kiss and closed the book.  
  
THE END  
  
Well... Now that you know what happens I'll need feedback!! This'll be the last time I say it for this fic so please R&R. ^____^ 


End file.
